


Mr. Universe

by riyancyy777



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyancyy777/pseuds/riyancyy777
Summary: 一个发生在第四季左右，在Voltron Show之后的沙雕的故事。全员OOC，但是作者内心是个Sheith Girl……所以……





	1. Chapter 1

Matt在学生时期做过挺多傻事。他本希望一切中二时期的黑历史就永远是黑历史，不过有一个geek的妹妹，那似乎就不太现实。  
不过他从来没想到Kattie居然会知道Mr.Garrison的存在。更加没想到这事突然就变成了一件宇宙级的大项目。

一切起源于一场闲聊。不知道怎么的，话题就聊到了Voltron小队曾经的巡回演出。Matt觉得自己当时没在场真的是错过了几个亿。而他的宝贝妹妹就安慰他说自己有全套的全息录像。然后Lance就开始沉浸在了当时的风光之中，为了不让他飘上天，他的妹妹又取出了人气投票里面Shiro甩开他约一个银河系的票数。

“说真的，这不科学。我明明被称为‘人见人爱的Lance’，但是大家投票却都投给Shiro！”Lance摊开双手，噘着嘴不甘心地抱怨，“也许是投票程序有问题了呢？！”  
“我不知道……不过要我投的话，我也投给Shiro。”Pidge耸耸肩，实话实说，毫不顾忌队友情绪。  
“我也投Shiro。”Hank一边往嘴里塞着曲奇一边举手。  
“我投Allura公主。”Matt红着脸说，偷偷瞄了一眼银发的公主。  
公主的脸色不太好，“不，巡演的时候没有我的角色，你要投只能投Keith……”  
“……那还是Shiro吧。”Matt用一秒改了主意。  
“嘿！”Lance喊了出来，“你们还真是一群好队友哦！！？”  
“咳咳……我们能换个话题吗？”Shiro则尴尬地干咳了几下。

“嗯……不过说到那个投票，我觉得投票程序是有问题，漏洞太多，随便就可以刷票，并不公平。”Pidge确实地把话题转移到了她擅长的领域。  
“你看！你看！！我就说那个投票是有问题的！！”Lance终于找到了反击的机会。  
“如果把算法改一下，确实地识别每个投票人身份和他们的实际投票意向再进行多维统计会更加精准一点。”绿色的骑士在沙发上盘起了双腿，抱起双手，进入了思考模式，“实际上，我觉得之前加里森校内网站上那套Mr.Garrison的算法就不错。”  
“噗哦——！”正在把一杯奶昔往嘴里送的Matt在听到这个词的时候就突然喷了出来。  
久经沙场的Voltron成员全数灵敏地避开了扇形AOE范围，只有Coran用冰冷的目光打量着Matt和一地板污渍，不说话。  
“……咳咳，我、我会帮忙打扫的……抱歉……没事就呛到一下……”Matt一边擦着脸，一边向城堡的大管家道歉和解释着。  
不过他的可疑举动早已引起了他明察秋毫的妹妹的注意。  
通过一系列外人可能无法理解的逻辑推理和计算，Pidge的眼镜噌地一下反射出了十字光芒，用凶手就是你的气势指向了她哥哥，“Matt，那个程序是你写的！！”

“哈？”所有人，除了霍家兄妹俩，都在状况外。

“听、听我解释，Kattie！那个只是年少轻狂时犯下的错误！！”  
“我早就该想到了，除了你还有谁会用那种多维排序算法结合视觉捕捉及情绪预测函数呢！？”  
“那只是个为了检验算法用来练手随便弄的愚蠢的垃圾程序！”  
“说什么呐！那套算法很天才好吗！！而且从根本上杜绝了刷票和假投票的可能性！”  
“咦？”一开始还慌张地像被捉奸的青年突然愣住了，“你不会因为我写了那个程序而看不起我吗？”  
“为什么？那是个很有趣的程序啊？正好，把那套程序代码都共享给我！”

“等一下，等一下，Mr.Garrison到底是什么玩意？”终于，Lance忍不住跳出来打断了兄妹俩的对话。  
“……等等，我好像有点想起来那个了……”一直沉默着的Shiro皱起了眉头，然后摇了摇头，“我觉得我们真的应该换个话题。”  
“不，这只会让我更加好奇。”Lance伸手挡在了他们的领队前面，示意Pidge继续说下去。  
“哦，简单来说，那是个选拔校草的网站，选出每年校内的最帅男性——所谓‘加里森先生’。”  
“什么？我们学校还有这网站？？？我怎么一点不知道？”Lance露出了震惊不已的神色，“我是不是哪一年的冠军？？”  
“其实我毕业后就没人维护了，索性关掉了。”  
“那Pidge怎么知道的？”  
“我黑进了所有的校园服务器，不管运行与否。顺带一提，网站关闭前Shiro蝉联了5界冠军。”  
“……我有叫Matt把我从名单里面拿走的……”Shiro无力地扶住了额头，不想回忆当年。  
“如果那么做的话，我现在就不会在这里了。”Matt推了推眼镜，平静地如同早已经历过大风大浪。

“当我没问。”Lance露出了几近死鱼的目光，转念一想后，眼神又亮了，“那，有’加里森小姐‘的网站吗？”  
“一开始有，很快被老师封掉了。只留下了加里森先生。我一直没明白为什么。”Matt挠着脸，一脸困惑。  
然后Pidge解答了他的疑惑：“大概是因为有一组校长办公室的IP每年都要给Shiro投票的关系？”  
“什么？！”Shiro整个人都差点从沙发上跳了起来。  
“这个学校太腐败了！！”Lance再次激动地吼了起来。但没人理睬他。  
“我想知道有没有加里森最佳餐馆的网站。”Hank只在意这一点。  
“你直接上Yelp不行吗？”Pidge白了他一眼，然后清了清嗓子，举起手，把话题和注意力一起引了回来，“总之，我想，要不就把那套网站的代码改进一下，用狮堡的螺旋信号发布到全宇宙，来个新的选拔赛，就叫Mr.Universe吧？“很轻松地，绿狮骑士就宣布了一个宇宙级的项目的启动。

“等等，为什么要做这种事情？”Shiro擦了擦汗，突然有种不祥的预感，“我要求把我排除在候选范围外。”  
“为了选出宇宙最帅的男人。”Pidge理所当然似的推了推眼镜，眼镜再次反射了理性的闪光，“还有，不行，Shiro。你必须要参加，还要夺冠，这样的话，Voltron势力的影响将会变得无以颠覆。”  
“什么？整个宇宙的审美观是多种多样的，怎么可能这么容易夺冠？Allura，你不会同意这么荒唐的事情的吧！？”  
“实际上，我很有兴趣！”公主的眼睛亮晶晶地，“等这个程序就绪后，我会召开同盟代表大会，要求大家一起动员他们的人名来参加的！Shiro，我们都指望你了！”  
“公主！！？？”  
“嘿！为什么你们就不指望我夺冠啊？！”Lance再次抗议。  
“因为这个宇宙还未丧失理性。”  
“什么意思啊你！！？”

————TBC————


	2. Chapter 2

“网站很简单，由报名页，投票页以及排行榜页面组成。为了调动全宇宙的参与情绪，我们开放自由报名。只需要上传全身的全息投影和DNA信息标识即可。投票页会使用对照排序法，通过两两对比来获取一个投票者对所有参赛者的喜好顺序。每个投票者的喜好排序会经过多维权重合并排序运算，最后得出一个精确而且可信的实时排行榜。到此为止的内容在21世纪就有人做过了。”Pidge简单扼要地在投影上列出了一个网站的原型。一一给出说明，“不过接下来的部分才是Matt的算法重点，我们需要获取的是真情实意的投票，杜绝假票刷票行为。所以……Matt？”

“所以，这个看上去是个点击式的评选投票，而实际上，系统真正记录的是投票者的眼球运动轨迹。根据人类本能，目光会在喜欢的对象脸上集中较长的时间，所以两个比较对象中获得较长时间关注的那个人取胜。当然，实际上长相奇特的人也会获得较长时间的关注，所以我在这个基础上再加上了投票者的面部表情分析作为副权重因子。因此…即使有人昧着自己的良心乱投票，但我的系统可是在看着的，它知道投票人内心最真实的喜好，而且只会记录这个最真实的排名。”Matt接过话茬后，滔滔不绝地说道。

“但是没有眼球的人种怎么办？”Hunk提出了非常技术的问题。

“你相信瞎子选出来的美吗？”Pidge翻了个白眼，“我们直接把这类投票的权重降为0。”

性格温存的大汉认真地思考了一下，点点头，“有道理，我也不会相信味痴推荐的餐厅。”

“恩，那我继续了。”Matt再次结果话茬，刷新了虚拟屏幕上的内容，“然后呢，我摒弃了Mr.Garrison时期所使用的IP与Mac地址双重校验识别唯一投票者的方法，改为利用DNA序列识别法确定每个投票人的唯一性，当然，投票人可以重复投票，但每一次都只会刷新他们原来的序列值。而且，任何一次投票，他们都还是无法欺骗我的喜好识别算法。如果他们的喜好序列有了变化，那只能证明是他们真的改变了喜好。”

“简单的总结。没有人可以对Mr.Universe的裁判说谎！最后的冠军将是最货真价实的宇宙第一美男子！！”最后，Pidge一脚踩在了桌子上给出了激昂的总结。

 

“我还是觉得这样不好。只靠脸来评判他人还是太肤浅了。”Shiro在认真地听完一切后，表情纠结的提出了否定意见。

“当然不能只看脸。”Pidige用一副你在开玩笑吗的表情看向他们的队长，“身材也很重要！！不然你以为我们为什么要求参赛者上传全·身·的全息投影？”

“Matt，你不管管你妹妹吗？”

“为什么？这很合理啊，选美本身就是脸和身材和才艺一起比拼的。”

“啊——！！才艺！！Matt我们忘记了才艺环节！！！”Pidge抱着头尖叫起来，显然很难接受自己居然忘记了这么一个关键点的失误。

 

“加上厨艺比拼你们觉得怎么样？”一听到这个，喜好烹饪的Hunk立刻举手提议道。

“不行，这样Shiro就会输的。”Matt飞快地否定了这个提议，他和Shiro几年同窗的经验让他非常清楚加里森的完美先生其实并不真的样样方面都完美，“无意冒犯，Shiro。”

Shiro叹着气，刚刚想张嘴说几句，但又被其他人插上了话。

“比拼脱口秀也不错啊，那是我的长项！”Lance摆出了胜利者的微笑。

“不行，Shiro会把脱口秀变成说教秀。”Pidge摇了摇头。

“这就是你们平常对我的看法吗？”Shiro干巴巴的问道。不过大家显然都认同了Pidge的想法——包括Lance本人——一起否决了这个提议。

“艾尔提亚一直有种传统的战斗舞蹈，我觉得Coran可以教你们……”公主也跟着提议。

“嗯……我不知道那个行不行……”Pidge仍然还是有些犹豫。

 

最后，一个声音插进了他们的讨论。

<……唱歌……>

“恩，什么？”

“刚才是谁在说话？”

<……是我，我说唱歌。Shiro唱歌很棒。>

所有人愣了愣，然后Shiro先跳了起来。“Keith？？？你什么时候……？？！！”

<我一直在参会，远程，刚才静音了，背景有点吵。>Keith的声音伴着电子噪音，断断续续的，他们还听到背景里面有可疑的打斗声。随后Shiro才注意到虚拟屏幕的角落里面的确悄咪咪地亮着一个网络会议图标。

“你现在在哪里？！在干嘛？！”

<任务，这不重要。Pidge，我听过Shiro唱歌，绝对没问题。>

“什么不重要！你在什么任务里面？这样一心两用不会出事吗？！”

“Keith，Shiro唱过哪些歌？有录音吗？”

“Pidge，求你关注更加重要的事情好吗？Keith，你不能在马莫拉的任务里面还远程参加这个讨论，太危险了！”

<……Shiro，你对我来说更加重要。事关你能否成为宇宙最帅的男人，这点点危险对我来说……哇哦！稍等……！>Keith的通讯突然被掐断了，掐断前他们听到了尖锐的金属碰撞声。房间陷入了紧张的沉默当中，没人敢说话，甚至不敢大声呼吸。等待了一分多钟后，通讯又连接上了。<我没事，一点小干扰，总之，我们还算是一家人，这是Shiro你说的，所以为了家族，我无论如何都得参加这个会议，贡献一点我力所能及的信息……>

“Pidge，把Keith踢出会议……”Voltron的队长扶住了额头，几乎是心力交瘁地下命令道。

“不！Keith他给了个很好的建议！”Pidge压根不听他的，反而拉过了一个屏幕，开始修改起了网站程序，“如果Keith你说的是真的，我们就再添加一个音频录入的模块。”

<是真的。用我的人格和红狮子做担保。>

“嘿！红狮子现在是我的了好吗？！！”Lance不合时宜地插嘴，“不过你怎么会知道Shiro会唱歌的？”

<……那是我们之间的秘密。>

“那你就不该把这事告诉大家！？”Shiro的声音几近崩溃。

<抱歉，Shiro。不过为了让你能赢，我什么都可以牺牲……>

“你牺牲的是我好吗？？！”

<…………呃，现在任务有点忙，我先挂了。很高兴帮上了忙！回见。>

“Keith？！喂喂？？！”

回应Shiro的是通讯完毕后的静噪音。

在黑狮骑士陷入低气压的沉默期间，Pidge已经飞快地添加完了代码，然后抬头看了看他们的队长，高兴地问道：“那，Shiro，我们什么时候去录音？”

 

“……天啊……”Shiro抱住了脑袋，第一次真心地期待Galra帝国赶紧来找他们点麻烦了。

 

————TBC————


	3. Chapter 3

当Pidge说要做什么事的时候，这个宇宙里面很少有存在可以组织她去做这事。就是这样的意志力，让她成为了Voltron的骑士，让她找到了自己的哥哥和父亲，以及让她把Mr.Universe的整个网站在3天内编写完成，不管Shiro用什么办法消极对抗和拒绝配合。

 

“说真的，当初Voltron Show的时候也没见你这么抵抗。为什么？”点下了上传数据的按钮后，Pidge把疑惑的目光投向了Shiro。他们的队长从Pidge提出计划后就一直没精打采的。

“那完全不一样。在巡回演出里面，我们是一整个队伍，而且我们是为了向其他的银河系居民展示Voltron的能力和志向，去宣扬正义。但是这件事，就太私人了。除了展示外表这种肤浅的东西以外，我想不出还能带来什么。”Shiro叹了口气，语重心长地开始向队里年纪最小但也是脑子最好的那位成员解释了一番。

“你在说什么啊，Shiro，除了展示外表外，你还得唱一首歌！！”Pidge皱了皱眉头，“而歌声，是可以展示人的心灵的！”

“……那只是一些歌唱选秀节目的宣传语吧？”

“没错，我会拿来做网站的宣传标语之一。”

“……先别提歌声和心灵的事了。我始终觉得这太私人化了。Voltron是一个队伍……”

“别担心。除了我和Allura外的Voltron成员都参加了，包括Keith。你不会孤军作战的。我之后还会加上团队排行。”

“等等，Keith？？他怎么可能会参与这种事情？他在马莫拉的任务怎么办？！”

“这就是网络投票和现场演出的差别。Keith又不需要亲自到场，只要提供全息投影就可以了啊。虽然，他的确一开始也很抵抗啦……不过一提到是为了你的时候，他就同意了。嗯，Keith他真的成熟了许多……”说着说着，Pidge甚至托住了脸，露出了一副欣慰的表情。

“这不是我所想像的那种成熟……”Shiro的目光失去了活力。

“你相信吗，他甚至把他珍藏的你当年唱生日快乐歌给他的音频拷贝了一份给我！！一切都为了你。不过，不是我挑刺，音频的年代实在太早了，音质完全不行，我觉得Shiro你还是得重新去录一首，而且最好挑个比生日歌要更加体现唱功的……嘿！Shiro，你去哪里？”Pidge才叨叨到一半，Shiro就猛地转身朝门口冲了出去，魁梧的身材带起的风差点把Pidge的眼镜给吹下来。

“马莫拉总部。”Shiro几乎是一个字一个字地把目的地从牙缝里面挤出来的，“我要和Keith谈谈！！”

“那你会在明天早饭前回来吗？明天我想跑一个系统实测！”

“不用等我！”

“……好……吧……”Pidge看着他们队长消失在了门背后，扶正了自己的眼镜，然后拨通了Keith的通讯频道，“呃，Keith，我想Shiro现在要过去找你了……你是要去躲躲还是怎么地？”

<什么？！！你把我提供音频的事情告诉他了！？说好的保密呢？？！>

“他早晚会知道好吗？全宇宙除了你谁还有他这个把柄啊？！”

<这怎么是把柄了？！>

“总之，他去找你算账了，而且不打算今晚回来。你要不看看，牺牲前就帮忙再录个音质更好一点的唱歌音频？”

<怎么可能做得到！？？>Keith的吼声几乎让通讯器出现了爆音，<我去找Kolivan要个远一点的任务。>

“那看起来我只能用过滤强化算法把那首生日歌的音质做个优化了……那不是我擅长的领域，不过研究一下的话应该还行……”技术宅开始了絮絮叨叨起了一串专业术语。

Keith自动过滤了那些听不懂的内容，只有一个要求，<优化后还给我一份。>

“没问题。还有，明早开始网站测试，不管你在哪里都记得参加，地址我会先发给你……嗯，最后，祝你逃亡顺利！”

<闭嘴！>

 

————

 

总之，在众人的支持和极个别的一个人的消极抵抗中，Mr.Universe的评选网站还是顺利上线了。

Allura就像她当初承诺的那样，召开了反Galra同盟的代表大会。Coran则调动了当时巡演时联系过的所有资源发动了一场新的宣传，网站的流量第一天就突破了百兆。为此，Matt夸赞了半天艾尔提亚服务器的强大性能和承载力。不太明白地球落后程度的Allura公主只好一头雾水地接受了称赞。

 

初始的参赛人员，涵盖了Voltron全体男性成员，马莫拉这边都破例让Keith参加了，当然，还是以红狮的骑士的身份来参加的。排名仅次于Shiro，第二位。

Lance因此大受打击——他的排名跟在Keith后面——叨念着“巡演时的投票结果还不是这样的，Pidge你这个投票程序是不是有问题啊”之类的话，然后被绿狮骑士飞来一脚强行闭嘴。

Shiro第一名的名次是毫无悬念的。Pidge甚至设置了一个警报，如果Shiro从第一名掉下来了，她才需要检查是不是有黑客来攻击网站了篡改后台数据了。

对此，已经做了长达一周的消极抵抗的Voltron领队就坐在沙发的角落里面扶着额头，不想说话。

不想说话的原因很多，最可能的是现在他唱的生日歌（优化ver，Pidge和Hunk花了3天跑优化算法。）变成了人手一份的铃声，而且Lance还出于对Keith的嫉妒，提出了以后每个Voltron成员的生日都必须要队长给唱生日歌的规矩，被以4：1的票数同意通过，写入了骑士章程里。

所以当有外人提出说“今天的Shiro怎么都不说话了”的时候，Lance就会跳出来解释说：“马上就是我生日了，Shiro需要保护他的嗓子！”

 

网站开放2天后，大多数同盟星球的人也参与了进来。反抗军这边的Matt和Rolo都有了一定的人气。Shiro曾经提过的审美差异的问题，在bibobi参赛后变得明显起来，花园鳗似得职业主持人的人气高的直逼第三名的Lance，几乎把Lance吓出了心脏病。对此，Pidge和Matt耸耸肩，说可能是因为bibobi星球的居民人数实在众多，不过幸运的是，即使有着巨大的审美差异，他们仍然还是把Voltron成员的喜好排在了前面，所以Shiro的位置并不怎么受到影响。

 

但是巨变发生在了5天后。意想不到的人物出现在了排行榜上。

 

————

 

那一天，Voltron的男性成员们是在睡梦中被一阵尖锐的警报声给叫醒，并召集到舰桥上去的。在舰桥上的是表情严峻的Pidge和表情要吃人的Allura。

 

“发、发生了什么事？”一看情况不对，Shiro也严肃地沉下了眉头，问道。

“Zarkon出现了！”公主压着嗓子说。

“什么？！”Hunk瞪大了眼睛，整个身体都紧张起来，开始环顾起四周。但是从舰桥的舷窗他们连一艘Galra的战舰都没有看到，“他，他在哪里？”

“在Mr.Universe里面！”

“……………………”一瞬间，紧张感就荡然无存了。Shiro垂下了肩膀，露出了对他来说极其稀有的死鱼眼神，“哦……那个啊………”

“吓死我了，这种事情早点说清楚啊！”同样失去了紧张感后的Lance一下子瘫倒在了他的座位上，几秒钟后才发现了不对劲的点，一个激灵坐直了起来，“等等！！？Zarkon怎么也会来这个网站？！他是……来参赛的？？！怎么可能？？我们上次是不是打到他的头了？？！”

“我们上次应该已经重创了他，不过也许他现在恢复了……只不过……我也觉得他不会参加这种……胡闹的……我是说，娱乐性质的投票……除非真的已经丧失了心智……”Shiro在Pidge严厉地目光下重新选择了用词，表达了他的想法。

但显然这个项目的主导人并不那么想，“实际上，这个网站向全宇宙开放，自然连Galra人也可以参加。而且……我的网站的宣传语之一大概就是……恩……‘选出你心目中的宇宙之王！！’……这类的……”

”Pidge，你真的应该注意宣传语的选择了……而且他还真的就来报名了？是有多中二啊这个家伙？！”Voltron的领队几乎感到头晕，难不成全宇宙就他觉得这网站的存在很扯淡吗？

“实际上，也不一定是本人报名啦……网站支持由他人代替报名，比如你们的资料都是我和Matt上传的。”Pidge耸耸肩，然后挥了挥手，重新换回了一开始的严峻表情，”哎，不过他完全造不成威胁啦，更危险的人——是他儿子！“

说完，细细的手臂一挥，直接把一个巨大的虚拟屏甩到了Shiro，Lance和Hunk的面前，上面显示着目前的Mr.Universe的首页排行榜。

 

下一秒，Lance发出了史上最惨绝人寰的尖叫声。

他的排名跌破了前三，在他上面，出现了一个银发淡紫色皮肤的英俊男人。

“LLLLLLotorrrrrrrrrr————————？！”

 

————TBC————

 


	4. Chapter 4

在代号“Lotor Warning”事件出现3个小时候，Pidge召开了一场极其正式的战略讨论会议。

Coran一反常态地站在了绿狮骑士的右手边，带着一副夸张的太阳眼镜。而Slav和Matt则站在了另外一边，一起嘀嘀咕咕着什么。

其他人看着主持人位的这个阵势，不明所以。

 

“正如大家所看到的，Lotor在Mr.Universe中的出现，就和他之前的出现一样，对我们造成了严重的伤害！我们中已经出现了牺牲者。”Pidge说着瞄了在桌上摊成烂泥的Lance一眼，继续道，“我们必须要做出反击，为了保护Shiro的地位，也为了给死不瞑目的Lance复仇！”

“我还没死好么！！！”因为失魂落魄的骑士砰地一下拍起桌子，气势终于又回来了，“我会把名次拿回来的！！我会用尽全力把我的第三名给拿回来的！！”

“一开始你的目标不还是第一名吗？”Hunk在一边吸着奶昔，一边问道。

“说什么呐！Shiro和Keith都是我重要的同伴，我怎么会忍心把他们的名次拉下来！？当然要让着他们啦？毕竟我是人见人爱的Lance呀~！”

“……好吧，精神可嘉。但还是让我们讨论一下针对Lotor的战术吧。”Pidige不带感情地客套了一句，然后打了个响指让大家回到正题上，“Lotor在报名之后，名次的上升非常快。以这个速度，在一天内甚至可能超过Keith，然后直接威胁到Shiro的地位。”

“没错，而且根据我的计算，如果Lotor升到了第二名，他和Shiro的直接PK几率变高，而鉴于他们完全不同类型的外观会造成严重的审美群体分裂。因此，复合计算Galra帝国的人口比率，加上被Galra文化与审美所影响的势力范围，Shiro有51.784%的几率可能会败北！！”Slav挥舞着4只手臂，用一副宇宙末日般的癫狂神情宣布，“然后这个宇宙就会有99.9975%的几率完蛋！！”

 

“……冷静点，Slav。就算在这种投票里面输给Lotor也不会有什么影响的……这只不过是个娱乐性质的网站而已。”Shiro叹着气，完全不能明白这个宇宙第一的头脑里面究竟有些什么诡异逻辑，“说实在的，我真的不在乎。”

“不，Shiro！事到如今，你也应该承认，Mr.Universe既不是什么胡闹，也不是什么娱乐性质的网站了！！”Pidge的神情异常严肃，她双手按在会议桌的一端，眼镜反射着虚拟屏幕的蓝光，“根据Slav的计算，这已经是一件把宇宙的命运关系进去严肃的事情了！你·绝·对·不·能·输·！”

“Slav到底是基于什么计算的？这只是个弄着好玩的选美投票好吗？！”

Slav挥了挥手，目光和Pidge一样严肃，“我来解释。当只有几万个人参与的时候，这个投票的确只能够影响非常细微的概率，比如说提升黑狮骑士可动玩具的生产和售出概率。当数量级到达亿级的时候，可能也只是轻微影响群众的道德选择偏向，包括性幻想对象的选择几率……”

“什么？！”

“专心点，Shiro，让Slav说下去！”

“而当全宇宙四分之三的人口都参与到这个项目中的时候，每一个无关紧要的选择，每一个细小的概率，将会汇总起来一起互相作用，最终影响到宇宙常量！！！”宇宙第一物理学家一边说，一边激动地直接缠在了黑骑士的脖子上，上肢拍着他的头盔，似乎在试图拍一点量子学常识进他的脑袋里。

“………………我不明白。”Shiro忍着一肚子快要发作的脾气，轻轻地把物理学家从自己头上取了下来，然后看向Pidge和Matt，“如果真的是这样严重，直接把网站关掉不就好了，这样大家都轻松。”

 

“不——！！如果一部宇航飞机已经升空了，它要么就上天，要么就坠落，你根本没法取消它的升空！！”Pidge做了一个对Shiro来说最好理解的例子，“所以我们现在只有一条路，我们要想尽一切办法，保住你的排位！！让Lotor永远没机会赶上你的排位分数！！这就是为什么Coran现在站在这个最重要的位置的原因！！”

“大家好。”被点名的Coran推了推他的太阳眼镜，和大家打了招呼，“这事可能比之前的巡演还要难一点，但是我Coran会尽所有的力量来协助你们的！”

“……Coran，现在没有任何寄生虫在你脑子里面是吗？”Shiro脸上露出了戒备的神色，问道。

“当然没有！我的脑子里面很干净，除了那些宝贵的创意以外一无所有！”

“那才是最让人担心的事吧？！”

“我刚才用了一小时去检查这个排行榜，然后你猜我第一个发现的问题是什么？”城堡的二把手压根不把Shiro的吐槽当一回事，直截了当地提出了问题。

“呃……Shiro果然应该去重新录一首最近流行的歌曲换掉那首生日歌？”Pidge努力思考了一番后，回答道。

“当然不是！生日歌很好！！不许换掉那首歌！！问题在于你上传的全息投影，No.5！！”

“什么？！”

“你看看这个投影！”Coran的声音越来越严厉，他打开了Mr.Universe的排行榜，点击打开了Shiro的全息投影投放到了会议桌中央，“告诉我这究竟是什么！！？”

“这个是……Shiro的全息投影啊……？”众人看了看桌子上黑骑士的全身图像，弱弱地回答道。

“具体描述一下！”

“……是Shiro穿着战斗服站着，拿着他的bayard……”Pidge皱着眉，死盯着桌上的人像描述道，第一次感觉自己是个被老师点名回答一个简单的问题都还回答不出来的差生。

“还有呢？”

“……呃……带着他的头盔……？”

“你现在明白问题了吗？！”

“不我完全不明白！！这个是从我们巡回演出的宣传视频里面截取的投影啊！一点问题也没有吧！！”

“见鬼了！你清楚你哥哥用了什么算法，是捕捉视线停留的时间！但是这样一张呆板地站着，没有露出英雄的脸，没有动感，没有任何吸引力的全息投影，能吸引什么目光？！！”Coran气的胡子都要被吹成了倒八字，他打了个响指，一个火焰的全息动画出现，迅速烧毁了Shiro的全息投影。一旁的Shiro发出了一声抗议，但Coran再一次忽视了，“要我说，Shiro目前还能够保持第一位，完全是基于他之前累积的The Hero的人气！！但是既然现在出现了意料之外的敌手，你们绝对不可以再使用这个全息投影了！”

 

“……好……吧……那我们应该用什么？”面对接近发飙的狮堡二把手，连Pidge也都不敢造次了。毕竟一开始也是她请求Coran来帮忙的，于是她弱弱地询问道。

“我们需要的是一张，即使从来不知道Voltron，不知道The Hero的普通人，在目光落上去那一刻就完全理解了Shiro的优点，然后再也移不开视线的图像。”

“什么样的？”

“真是太笨了！！现在，所有人起立，列队，说出Shiro的优点，一人说一个，说完才可以坐下！！！”Coran再一次化身为魔鬼教官，吼道。

“这算什么？公开处刑大会吗？！”Shiro面红耳赤地提出抗议。

“Shiro你不可以提醒他们！”

“我才不会！！”

“那就闭嘴。”

“唔…………！！”

 

“呃……Shiro的性格稳重可靠？”Matt歪过头说道。

“给我说肤浅一点的！！一看就明白的！！”

“噫！那、那就、身材超好！！”Matt立刻改口。

“Matt？？！”Shiro看向自己同窗好友的眼神震惊不已。

“脸帅！”Pidge紧接着自己的哥哥喊道。

“嘿！Pidge！我本来也打算说那个的！！”Lance因为被抢走了答案而提高了音调。

“笑起来很温柔。”Allura挑了个折中的点说了。

“啊啊我也本来打算说那个的！！”Lance再次抗议。

“呃，还有看上去聪明？”Hunk在没词之前飞快地说完，然后坐了下来。

“Hunk！？”最后桌子旁只有Lance一个人孤零零地站着了。他环顾了四周，憋红了脸，最后豁出去了似得闭上眼睛喊道，“我觉得Shiro很性感——！！”

“你说的太对了，多情Lance！！”Coran的语气终于缓和了下来，孺子可教一般地夸奖道。

“……你们还是杀了我吧……”Shiro已经把这个脸埋到了手掌里，连耳朵几乎都能滴血出来了。现在唯一庆幸的似乎就是Keith没有参会了。

 

“综上所述！我们需要的是一张能够完全展现The Hero性感一面的全息投影。”

“其他的优点都怎么了？？！！”

“都不重要！要赢取智慧生命体的目光，我们只能从最本能的冲动出发！”Coran伸伸手，抓过了一个屏幕，然后快速地敲击了一串指令，“所以，根据这个条件，先生们女士们，我这里有一份全息投影要展示给你们看。”

 

最后一个指令按下后，一个新的全息投影显示在了会议桌中央。

投影的人物自然还是Shiro，只不过没有带着头盔，身上的战斗服也不再完好，而是呈现了大面积的破损，结合了正在战斗中的充满张力的动作，结实的肉体和渗着汗水带着细小伤痕的皮肤被裸露在外。

整个投影内容用‘性感’来形容可能还稍显保守，几乎可以用‘色情’来描述。

 

桌子周围的人几乎同时发出了听得见的吸气声，接着会议室就像炸开了马蜂窝。

“哇哦，哇哦，哇哦！”向来不会有言语障碍的Pidge出现了言语障碍。

“不——Katie不要看！！对你来说还太早了！！”Matt则护妹心切地一把蒙住了Pidge的眼睛。

“Shiro！我要是被掰弯了那都怪你！！”Lance一边尖叫一边自己捂住了自己的眼睛，但是手指缝却大的根本挡不住视线。

“……等等、这不是、我没有、等一下、我从来没这样过！！这个是怎么……Coran！！你不能这样造假！！”Shiro在大脑当机了几秒钟后，终于回过神，拍案而起，脸涨成了猪肝色，语无伦次，他完全不记得自己拍过这样的投影。

“不，这不是造假。这是你第五场演出的场景。场上的的全息摄像机录下来的。”Coran捻了捻胡子，冷静地回应道，“就是那次你想要做演说，但是被我要求穿紧身衣演出的那场。”

“哪场？……等等……就是那套质量很差的稍微动两下就撕破了的紧身衣的那场吗？！”Shiro终于回想起了其实不太想回忆起来的细节来。

“就像我说的，肉体比语言更有说服力。”Coran脸上完全一副计划通的笑容，然后摊了摊手，“那一场演出的收视率一下子翻了3倍。而且那一期的全息录像芯片也在黑市里面卖的十分的好，直接帮制作组筹措完了之后几场演出的特效经费……”

“原来是那场，演出的时候我都没有注意到……”公主盯着全息投影炸了眨眼，然后遗憾地捂住了嘴，“我演的Keith太失格了……”

“你想要怎么演啊？？！”Shiro忍不住吐槽，然后扶了扶额头，“不，这已经不是重点了。重点是，我反对用这个全息投影！！”

“不行——！”喊出这句话的倒不是Coran，而是在一旁摆弄着电脑的Slav，“我刚才运行了一下Matt的视线捕捉程序，在场的人停留在这个全息头像上的时间是在旧投影上停留时间的8.9倍。如果使用这个全息投影，你和Lotor对决的胜率就会超过82.67%！这个宇宙毁灭的几率也会下降43.8个百分点！！你必须换上这个投影！！”

“Slav你能不能闭嘴？！！”

“为什么Shiro就对我这么凶咧？”物理学家瞪大了猫头鹰似得眼睛，露出了无辜可怜的小表情。

“对啊，Shiro你好像对Slav总是很刻薄……”Pidge回想到上次Shiro的盛怒场景，不由地也同情起了Slav。

“一点也不像平常的Shiro啊……”Lance也感同身受地点头附和。

只有Shiro咬着牙用力地接着拳头有苦说不出：“……我……只是…………”

“总之，科学家的计算和我的创意不谋而合，说明这就是宇宙的意志。”Coran潇洒地转了一个圈，收回了全息投影，回到了会议主持台前方，然后把存储着这些投影的芯片递给了Pidige，“No.5，现在，就把老的那个全息投影换成这张新的吧~！”

“没问题——”Pidge接过芯片后，二话不说就开始了上传和替换工作。

Shiro甚至来来不及提出抗议，上传键被按下，网站的内容在1秒内已经被更新好了。

 

“好了，接下来我们就来看看实际的效果怎么样吧？通常可能要过个把小时才会有明显的数据变化吧？”Pidge完成一件大事后，坐回椅子上伸了伸懒腰，“现在我们可以先散会休息一下…………”

但话没说完，主屏幕就响起了尖锐的蜂鸣。这是一个特殊的紧急通讯频道的提醒声，来自他们最为重要的盟友之一的马莫拉之刃。

Pidge刚打开这个频道后，Keith几近嘶哑的吼声夹杂着爆音从扬声器里面传了出来——

<PPPPPidgeeeeeeeeeee——！！！！SSSShhiro那那那个投影是怎么回事啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！>

 

“……哇哦，我上传完成大概才30秒吧？”

“…………Keith，请认真执行任务不要再刷那个网站了……”Shiro一巴掌拍到了自己脸上，此时此刻恨不得启动义肢的高温灼烧功能把自己的脸和烧糊了算了。

 

————TBC————


	5. Chapter 5

<Shiro怎么了！？他没事吗？是谁？谁干的？告诉我哪个混蛋居然敢对Shiro做出这样的事情我绝对让他后悔从娘胎里爬到这个世界上……！！>

“Keith，冷静，Keith！我很好，没事，什么事都没发生。冷静！”对于充斥了整个会议室的怒吼，Shiro揉着脸决定先稳定Keith的情绪。

<Shiro？？你没事？！可是你那个投影？？那个衣服！？到到到底发生了什么？！>

“Keith，什么都没有，真的！专心在你现在的任务上！”

<Pppidgeeeeee！解释！！！>显然处于暴走和混乱状态中的Keith目前只能集中在Shiro的全息投影上。

“不是我！我只负责上传而已！”绿骑士第一时间摇着手表示自己的清白，“这是之前巡回演出里面的一个片段，Coran故意让Shiro穿了容易撕破的演出服，然后拍下来的镜头。”

“No.5，有你这么快出卖经纪人的吗？！！”

<Coran————————！！！>

“Keith，别追究了，总之回你的任务里面去就行了。这不过是一出小闹剧。”一边挤着眉头，Shiro一边努力地试图把Keith赶回他的任务里。虽然对于这个全息投影的存在他也很头痛，但是因此而引发团队内部的争吵就更加不妙了，“我会让他们换下来的……”

<不，不要换下来！！我还没来得及存！！还有这事很重要！！Coran，你策划了那样的演出为什么不通知我回来看！？？早知道是那样的演出我就算辞了马莫拉的工作也会回来看的啊——！！！>

“Keith……好歹我还在场………说这话合适吗？”Shiro不知为何，这一类的精神刺激多了后反而感觉有些麻木了。

<那什么……好歹我也还在通讯里……说这话不合适吧？>Kolivan的声音此时无力地插了通讯中，比刚才Keith的问题发言更加像一枚投进会议室的炸弹。

“Kolivan你一直在吗？！”

<毕竟这个是马莫拉专用紧急通讯频道啊……>

<啊，我按错频道了…抱歉，Galra文字看起来都差不多。>Keith的声音终于恢复了一丝常态，伴随着连续的几下按键声，然后又失去了耐心，<呃啊——这玩意怎么切换啊！？>

“……你们这样行不行啊？！”Shiro觉得他的头痛变得严重了。

<我看不太行，他失血过多果然影响判断力了。>Kolivan没发现Shiro的问话只是反讽，声调平稳地认真回答了。但是这回答却让Shiro一下子紧张起来。

“失血过多！！？？怎么了？！发生了什么？！！Keith你还好吗？！是谁伤害了他！？”他甚至感觉立场好像一下子逆转了过来。

<我没事我没事。只是鼻血……>Keith赶紧解释道，<那个全息投影刺激太大了。不过现在已经止血了，没事的。>

“………………………………”Shiro第一次张开嘴却找不到词儿说，体验了一把失语症病人的痛苦。

会议室也陪同着陷入了一片寂静。

最终打破这个水泥般的尴尬氛围的还是永恒的气氛活跃者Lance，他哈地一声爆笑了出来，然后毫不留情地嘲笑起了Keith：“你是哪里来的纯情小鬼啊看到这个程度的艳照就流鼻血哈哈哈哈哈！！”

Keith几乎是立刻就炸了，恼火地反驳起来：<闭嘴Lance，那可不是普通的艳照，那是Shiro的艳照——！！>

“能不能不要用艳照这种词了？！”Shiro总算找回了舌头，但说出的第一句话却离他真正想说的主题十万八千里。

“哈，但是我就没有对着这种艳照流鼻血！我赢了！”Lance只顾着挑衅Keith完全没在意队长的抗议。

<什么？！这算什么比较！？凭什么是你赢！？？>

“对啊Lance，刚才是谁看着Shiro的艳照说要被掰弯的啊？”Pidge倒是不嫌事多地坏笑着插起嘴来。

“闭嘴啦Pidge！”

“这只是演出里面的一个镜头，你们别一口一个艳照行不行啊！！”

“Shiro你就在乎这个用词而已吗？”Matt看着似乎也已经被接连的刺激搞得迷失了重点的同窗好友，忍不住吐槽。

 

<咳咳，对，回到演出本身！>Keith似乎终于想起了他因为各种突发情况而忘记的重要事情，<我没有看这场演出！！你们谁有演出的整场记录？！>

“全套演出的转播录像我都有，不过我不记得里面有Shiro那张艳照的投影啊……”Pidge翻出了自己电脑里面的存储影像，本来是打算给Matt拷贝的。

“当然，你的录像里面是不会有的，No.5。因为你那个只是普通的转播用版本。”Coran此时的眼神又突然犀利了起来，“而用场地上所有隐藏镜头拍摄的The Hero Special！版本，当时是限量在特殊渠道售出的，现在应该已经在黑市上炒到了很高的价格。”

 

<什么？！>Keith惊讶地吼了起来，<有这个版本你不通知我来买？！>

“抱歉Keith，不过我觉得你买不起。当时买不起，现在应该更加买不起。”

<到底要多少钱？！！Kolivan你还在线吗？我能预支马莫拉多少个月的工资？！>

<………………>

<Kolivan我没有切过频道，你肯定在的！！几个月！！多少钱？！>

<Keith……马莫拉之刃是没有工资的……正义组织大多不发钱。>最终，马莫拉的首领不好再保持沉默，只能揭露了残酷的真相。

<什么？！Coran，那我之前作为Voltron的Paladin几个月的时间呢？！>

“Voltron也是正义组织啊，我们只负责食宿和医疗。”

<你们这不是比Galra帝国还坑吗！？？>

“说什么傻话！这都是为了宇宙的和平！”

<宇宙的和平什么时候成了剥削的理由！？>

 

“Keith，你就不能忘了这回事吗……？”看不下去这个对话发展的Shiro扶着额头决定终结这个话题。

<不行，Shiro，我必须拿到这个，你知道这对我有多重要！>

“我其实不太想知道……”

<总之，Coran，你既然策划了所有的演出，就一定有这套特别版本的演出记录的！！>

“我的确有。”Coran得意地抬起头，胡子都翘了起来，然后慢条斯理地点出了重点，“而且是一刀未剪的未压缩超清原片。”

通讯里面的青年明显地抽了一口气，然后咬牙的声音都几乎清晰可闻，<我要怎么做你才肯把这些记录给我？！>

“嗯嗯…………这我就得好好思考一下了……”演出策划者拖长音调，摸着下巴陷入了沉思。

这让Shiro的不祥预感再次浮上心头：“Coran你只是在开玩笑是吗？别再耍Keith了。这事就让他过去吧行吗？”

“不，Shiro，就在刚才，一个非常了不起的主意闪现在了我脑子里！不过我需要一些计算确认……Slav，Matt，No.5！”Coran召唤了物理学家，算法创作者和网站制作者一起过来，4个人围成了小圈开始了机密商量。Shiro的预感越来越不好了。

很快，他们似乎就讨论出了结果，Coran回过头看向通讯屏幕的眼神都不一样了。他清了清嗓子，然后提出了要求：“Keith，我可以给你全套的未剪辑未压缩原片记录给你，但是你必须付出一点东西。”

<……是什么？你知道我没钱……>似乎Keith也感觉到了阴谋的气息，说话开始小心谨慎起来。

“是比钱要有价值得多的东西。”

“到底是什么，Coran？！”Shiro的语气也充满了警戒，虽然他相信身为同伴的Coran不会要求过分的东西，但是对于Coran在某种程度上的疯狂创意他又不是很确定了。

 

“Keith，用你的艳照来换Shiro The Hero Special！高清未剪辑原片记录！”

 

“噗——咳咳咳……什么————？！！！！！”在Keith给出任何回应之前，Shiro先炸了。

 

————TBC————

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> 1\. 说起来，Galra有发钱吗？他们发了钱有地方用吗？说不定Galra已经实现了共产主义哦……（不  
> 2\. S7……官方……我觉得我要得道或者成佛。本来是OOC的剧情和对话，加上的官方的Canon突然简直好像一点也不OOC了还挺正常居然………………


	6. Chapter 6

<什么？你要……什么？？>Keith一开始还以为自己听错了或者通讯的音频解码出现了什么问题。

“Coran！你到底想要干什么？！”Shiro在惊慌过后，板下了脸，用了少有的严厉语气，“不，不管你们是什么打算，我不会同意的！”

“……但是，我们要的是Keith的艳照，为什么需要经过你的同意？”

<可、可、可是，你要我的干嘛？！你已经有Shiro的这么多全息投影了？！那样都还不满足吗？！>

“……Keith，不要混淆重点！”Voltron的领队头痛不已地纠正了对方偏差的关注点，然后看向Coran那边，或者说，瞪向那边，“你们拿我来参与这个胡闹的计划我已经不计较了。但是你们不能拉Keith下水！”

“不过他已经在水里了！”Coran调出了榜单，放大了第二名的榜位，“而且还在有鲨鱼的深水区。”

“实际上，刚才我们检查了一下网站数据，就像Coran所发现的那样，目前和Lotor在排位对比上竞争最激烈的其实是第二名的Keith。”Pidge一手托着脸，一手瞧着键盘，“我只顾着关心Shiro的名词，忽视了现下最激烈的竞争了。”

“没错。而且实际已经产生的对比记录中，Keith的获胜率只有46.7%。”Matt也严肃地从资料中抬起头，“其实他比你更加迫切地需要提升胜率。”

“而如果Keith能够确实地提高胜率，那就不仅意味着Lotor难以再上升位次，而且在整个排名中的得分权重也会变低。如果Keith能够把他和Lotor对比的胜率提高到56%以上，Shiro的胜率就会达到99.9%！！我们会更加确实和稳妥地赢得这场战争！！”Slav在屏幕上列出了一堆概率公式，以此证明他的理论正确，但除了Pidge和Matt以外没有人认真去看。

Coran也没看，不过显然一切就如同他预料的，他双手背在身后，转过了身：“所以，我们也需要用一样的方法把Keith的赢面提高。最终也是为了保护Shiro的位置！这就叫做——团队协作！！”

“说得是很像回事，但本质还是在要Keith的艳照吧？”Shiro不买账，眯着眼睛一针见血地评论，他已经不会被Coran的话轻易噱到了。

<……我懂了，如果是这个目的的话，这点牺牲我是可以做到的！>但通讯另一头的人大概就不像他这么明白了，<但是我做不到像Shiro那样的色情程度。>

“……我在你心中的形象到底发生了什么样的变化了，Keith！？”

<没有啊，一直是这样。>

“什么！？？”

“别担心。我之后就给马莫拉那边寄一套容易撕破的紧身衣过去，剩下顺其自然就可以了。”

<不行，我不允许Keith在任务行动里面穿那种没有防御力的衣服。>Kolivan又插嘴，严肃地否定Coran的提议。Shiro双手抱在胸前，赞同地点了点头，可惜对方看不到。

“为什么要在行动中穿？！他是以他Voltron红骑士的身份参赛的，又不是马莫拉的身份！他得在非任务期间试穿和摄像！”Coran叹着气解释，就好像马莫拉的首领是个不明白情况的局外人。

<……有道理。那行吧。>短暂的沉默后，那位不拘言笑的首领同意了。

“Kolivan！！？”对于马莫拉首领的光速倒戈，Shiro惊讶地放下了双手，然后只能继续规劝另一个人，“Keith，务必慎重考虑你的决定！”

<……Shiro……我希望你知道，为了你我可以做出任何牺牲。>虽然通讯中掺杂着电波杂音，但Keith的声音仍然清澈响亮，不带一丝犹疑。

“Keith……”本来还板着脸的Shiro也态度软化了下来，“如果那是你的决定的话……”

 

“…………但是，兄dei，你不是为了拿Shiro的半裸演出全息投影记录才和Coran做的交易吗？”气氛正好的时候，Lance在一旁不合时宜地点出了这个交易最初的契机。

 

微妙而短暂的沉默后，通讯的两头一齐响起了抗议。

 

<“Lance！你毁了这个时刻！！！”>

 

——————

 

另一方面，Lotor的军舰，将军们的休息室中传出了凄厉的尖叫。

 

“卑鄙！无耻！！肮脏！！！龌龊！！！！@#￥*！+$！！”尖叫的人是素有冷艳美人之称，Lotor的四位将军中也一直担任领队的Axca。

另外三位正在逗猫/娱乐/锻炼中的女将军们纷纷惊讶地看向了撑在电脑终端前，愤怒地肩膀都在发抖的同伴。

“哇哦哇哦，Axca，发生了什么？你刚刚爆粗口了耶！”Ezor放下了手里的游戏机，瞪大了本来就挺大的眼睛，然后转头看向另一个方向正在撸猫的Narti，“Narti，你之前有听见过Axca爆粗吗？”

向来沉默无言的女将军停下手思考了一番，摇摇头，腿上的Kova发出了一声沙哑的猫叫，要求继续撸毛不要停。于是Narti的心思很快又放回了猫身上。

“我记得，有一次，也就那一次。有个不识相的家伙当着她的面侮辱Lotor是杂种。”Zethrid放下了手中的锻炼器材，然后眼睛一亮，捏了捏拳头，“所以这次是哪个不要命的家伙？我最近太无聊了终于可以有人揍了吗？！！”

 

“不，不是你们想的那样……我……我失态了……”Axca在深呼吸几口后，终于恢复了平常的冷静状态，但是说下一句话的语气依旧激烈异常，“我只是没想到他们堂堂宇宙守护者的Voltron团队会用如此卑鄙下流的手段来保持冠军的名次！”

“…………？？你在说什么？？Voltron？他们怎么了？什么冠军？”Ezor一口气问了好几个问题。同时寻求着其他两名同伴的意见，害怕自己是唯一那个消息落后的。

所幸，其他两人也毫无头绪的样子。

“是一个网络投票比赛。”Axca在叹了一口气后，转过身看向了大家，同时把屏幕移到了大家面前，打开了她在看的网页，继续解释，“Mr.Universe，简单来说就是个评选宇宙最帅男人的网络比赛。不过创建这个网站的人显示是Voltron势力的人，因为最早开始参赛的都是Voltron小队以及反抗军那边的男人。”

“哦，Lotor没有参加吗？”Ezor立刻问出了关键，“虽然搞不清楚他的脑袋，不过就脸来说他还是很帅的。”

“帅吗？我喜欢更加壮实一点毛茸茸一点的呢……”Zethrid抱着双手，看着天花板。

“我喜欢性格开朗的！”

“咳咳！”在重点偏离到将军们各自的喜好之前，Axca及时制止了话题的扩散，“总之，既然这是个评选全宇宙最帅的男人的网站，Lotor不参加那就不合理了。但是Lotor他业务繁忙估计也没空处理这样的比赛事项，所以我昨天直接替Lotor报名和上传全息投影了。”

“…………Lotor同意了吗？”Ezor瞪大眼睛，“我感觉他不是会乐于参加这种事的人啊？虽然好像很有趣。”

“我会在他排位到第一位的时候再和他汇报，那样他应该就没意见了。”

“不是这个道理吧？”

“总之！！回到重点上！！”Axca瞪了一眼不断抬杠的Ezor，那眼神突然就让大家想到了Lotor的奶妈，“我昨天报名之后，Lotor的排位就在飞速的上升，很快就已经拍到了第三位。而且按照这个趋势，我本来估计再过上半天他就会拿下首位了……然而……”

“然而……？”对于他们领队突然阴沉下来的脸色，其他三人紧张地咽了口口水。

“然而就在几分钟前，他们使出了卑鄙的手段！替换了第一名的全息投影！”

“……呃，第一名是谁？”Ezor想了想，发现她们居然都忘记问了原来的名词。

“现在的第一名和第二名分别是Voltron的黑骑士Shiro和红骑士Keith。”

“哦，那个两个都还挺帅的呢……咳咳咳，我是说，当然没Lotor帅……”Ezor话才说半句，在同伴的瞪视下立刻改了口。

“那……替换全息投影是怎么回事？”Zethrid摸了摸后脑勺，接着问。

“本来，黑骑士的参赛用全息头像是这样的。”Axca打开了旧的全息投影，“就这样，和我们身份识别库里面的资料差不多。但是新的投影就……”一边说，她一遍直接切换到了网站的榜单上，点击打开了现在第一名的全息投影。

 

““喔——！！这个肉体……！””除了Narti以外的两人都发出了赞叹，目光瞪着高露出度的the Hero全息投影都不转开了。

“你知道，通常我就喜欢毛茸茸一点的，但是如果是这个的话我也OK。”Zethrid飞快地就修正了她的审美要求。

“恩，要我在他和Lotor之间选择的话的确有点难呢…”Ezor也摸着下巴，纠结了起来，“Narti你会选哪个？”

至始至终没有参与她们讨论的Narti耸了耸肩，然后指了指自己的没有双眼的脸。通过Kova的眼睛所看到的任何人对她来说都只是热成像那样的一团色彩而已。

 

“Ok，抱歉……我们的错……无意冒犯……”尴尬的气氛停留了那么几秒钟，然后Axca看了看还一直盯着黑骑士的全息投影看的同伴，直接关掉了显示屏，“所以，你们看，他们在切换了这样的全息头像后，我突然就对Lotor的夺冠失去了一点信心……所以就忍不住……但是他们不是正义的组织吗？用这样卑鄙的手段真的没问题吗？！”

“恩，利用这种养眼的福利来吸引票数吗？简单粗暴，我喜欢！”Zethrid毫不顾忌同伴的心情，大笑着点头赞同，然后引起了Axca又一声抗议。

“节操呢！你的节操呢，Zethrid！！？？”

“嘛、嘛，Axca。你也不用火气那么大嘛！”Ezor安抚着激动的领队的情绪，然后竖起了手指，“既然他们可以用这样大尺度的投影，那么我们也换个Lotor的大尺度艳照上去不就行了嘛！！”

“……这才是最大的问题！！”Axca的表情更加的悲愤，眼角几乎含上了憋屈的泪珠，“我没有Lotor的那种投影——！！！！！”

 

所以……实际上是在羡慕嫉妒恨啊……

——旁边一言不发的Narti一边撸着猫，一边平静地想道。

 

————

 

小花絮：

Axca：不过，现在至少还有一点值得庆幸，他们还没把红骑士的投影给换了。

Zethrid：怎么说？

Axca：我其实不太喜欢黑骑士的类型……但是红骑士好像每个点都是我的菜……

Ezor：哈？！你的节操也？？？

Zethrid：……所以你喜欢金刚钻下巴？

Axca：不是的！！！要怎么说呢……黑骑士那种是很正派的帅气英俊，但是Lotor就是那种…带着点妖冶的美型。类型完全不一样。所以其实如果在Lotor和黑骑士之间选择的话，喜欢Lotor那个类型就不会给黑骑士投票，反之亦然，所以实际上不管黑骑士用什么图都影像不是那么大。但是红骑士就……那是和Lotor差不多的美型一类的！！如果他们把红骑士的图像给换了的话，Lotor就危险了！

Ezor：…………你听懂她在说什么了吗，Zethrid。

Zethrid：从’怎么说呢‘开始就没听了。

Ezor：……好吧，那，如果Voltron把红骑士的全息投影也换了的话呢？他们既然会有黑骑士的，那肯定也会有红骑士的吧？

Axca：不————不行！！Lotor不会输的，我不会让他输的！我之后怎么都会想办法搞到Lotor的艳照的！

Ezor：怎么搞？

Axca：比如Ezor你可以隐身躲在他更衣室里面吗？或者Zethrid你假装脚滑一下然后一把撕了他衣服？

Ezor：我还想长命百岁，告辞。

Zethrid：虽然还想问到底要怎么一脚滑把人衣服给撕了……但，我还想长命百岁，告辞。

Axca：切……关键时刻就临阵退缩的塑料姐妹花！

Narti：……………

 

————TBC—————

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> 1\. 时间的设定是Lotor和Zarkon正式闹翻前，so，4将军都健在………
> 
> 2\. 是的，Axca每次VS Keith的时候都放水。我一开始甚至怀疑她是不是和Keith有亲属关系。不过现在亲妈都出来了，那么我只好怀疑，Axca姐姐喜欢K宝的脸了……（为什么要强调脸！！？？）


End file.
